a new way of life
by James Strife1
Summary: You'll have to read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Ball Z  
A New Way of Life  
By Allen Stewart  
  
Chapter 1: On The Run  
  
Deep in the Heart of space where the planet Namek use to be a body was flouting in space. "Sir we've found him." said a lizard man in black armor. "Good Pick him up and lets go home," said a tall light purple skin man with black horns on his head.  
Inside a medical room on a small planet many kinds of alien doctors worked on the person that was found. "Can you repair him doctor?" the horn alien said. "Yes, we can make him stronger and faster than before," said a bird looking being. "Good, and soon my son Frieza will have his revenge on that saiyan monkey!" "Yes King Cold he will."  
"Where...Where am I?" said a femalish voice. He sat up and looked around. "I'm in the medical room, but how did I get here?" asked the short medium build Icejin. The door opens and in walks King Cold. "It's good to see you woke up." "Father why am I here?" "You where badly damaged from your last battle. We had to fix you." Frieza looked at his left arm and legs. "What have you done to me! My arm and legs...there metal!" Then Frieza remembers what happen to him on Namek. " That's right the Kienzan disc cut off my arm and legs. Then he blasted me into the planet after I attacked him." "So that's what happen to you my son." "Yes, but... Oh Shit!" Frieza yelled "What is it son?" "I've failed! The council is going to kill me! I have to get out of here." "What do you mean?" "The council has been waiting for me to screw up now that I did they're going to kill me!" Frieza looked freaked out and scared.  
A solder walks into the room. "Sir, Lord Cooler is here to see Frieza." "Why?" "Because he's under arrest for treason." Treason! Fuck that I'm out of here." Frieza ran out the door and down the hall. "Frieza don't make this hard on your brother!" yelled Cooler down the hall. "Sir should we go after him." said a solder with a french accent. "No Salcer. Let the assassins go after him." "Yes Lord Cooler." Frieza made it to the ship bay. "Good one shop left its small but it will do." He jumps in and starts the ship. He blasts off into space.  
"Damn almost our of fuel. Good thing a colony is ahead so I can refuel," he said. The colony was small just a refueling station. He put the ship in a dock bay and gets out. "Lord Frieza what are you doing here?" asked a kind soft voice. Frieza turned around and saw a young Icejin man. He has blue skin, light purple eyes as well as purple lines from his eyes down to the bottom of his jaw. He has black lips, white hair on one side, but the other was metal with a scouter over the eye. "Blizzar is that you?" asked Frieza. "Yes it is my Lord." "What happen to you?" "Well in my last mission part of my head was blasted off. When I got back they fixed me up with a new target scouter," said Blizzar. "I herd of that kind before but why do you need it?" He asked. "Well you see when I got hit in the head it made my shots off a little." He was smiling but then had a grim look on his face. "I know what happen to you Sir, and I wont take you in. But if we meet again I may have to kill you." he said in a sad voice. "I understand. You where my best student, and I respect you." Blizzar left and a refueling worker that looked like a big slug walks in. "Sir your ship is ready, and I want to say that I think it's best that you leave or others may find you." "So be it thank you my friend. I will remember your concern for me." Frieza gets in the ship and blasts into space.  
"I think there's only one person who can help me now. That saiyan Goku may be of some help. I just hope he wont kill me when I get to Earth." Frieza sets the ship for Earth. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2: Unwanted Guest  
  
"Damn it woman why do I have to put on this...this pink shirt and yellow pants!" yelled the black spiky hair saiyan. "I don't see a problem with it Vegeta, and I have a name its Bulma!" she yelled from the other room. Vegeta walks in with the pink shirt that has Bad Man on the back and yellow pants on. Bulma smiles at him. "See you look like a normal cute guy," she teased. "What! Cute! Errrrr!" he growled. "Now stop that Vegeta. No don't stop I like it when you growl." she nuzzled against him. "What the hell are you doing!" he backed away from her. She started to laugh. "I was just joking Vegeta." "Yeah well if you try that again I'll blast your ass." he had an angry look on his face like if something wasn't right. "What's wrong Vegeta?" she asked a bit scared. "Its Frieza he's coming."  
'Ring Ring!' 'Ring Ring!' The young boy with long black hair answers the phone. "Hello." "Gohan its Krillin. Do you feel that power coming to earth? Yes I can feel it now. You don't think it's..." "It might be get your armor and get to the landing area." "Right." he hang up the phone. "Gohan who was that on the...Gohan no!" his mom yelled as he blasted off into the air from his window.  
"In a mountain area all the Z fighters wait for Frieza. "Vegeta when did you come back to earth" asked Krillin. "Quiet I don't Frieza to know we're here!" he yelled at them. "Is it really Frieza?" asked Gohan. "Yes I think so I've felt that power before," said a deep voice. Gohan looks behind him its Piccolo the Namek. "Mister Piccolo you're here." Gohan smiled. "I see the ship but it looks like a crash landing," said Piccolo.  
"Damn it! What a fine time to run out of fuel! Oh Fuck!" Frieza yelled as the ship crashed into the planet. His head hit the control board and busted it wide open. He stumbled out of the ship as blood dripped from his head. He fell to the ground breathing hard. "Frieza! I'm going to kill you once and for all!" Frieza looked up and saw that it was Vegeta. "No Vegeta don't I'm not here to kill you. I came here for help," he said weakly. "I don't believe you you bastered!" "No Vegeta I think he's telling the truth." said Piccolo after landing behind him with the others. "Don't you think he would have landed here differently, and we would have been blown up by now if he did." said Gohan. "Oh alright! But if you even think about blowing up the planet or me I'll kill you!" said Vegeta with a smug look on his face.  
"Can you guys feel that?" asked Krillin looking up in the sky. "Yeah, yeah I can Krillin! It must be my dad!" "Yes! Goku's back!" Krillin shouted with joy. "So Kakarot your finally home." A small space pod crashes to Earth from the sky not far from Frieza's ship.  
The pod opens and the black haired saiyan steps out. "I know Frieza is here but why haven't I felt any fighting from the others. I can feel there power levels so they are all alive." Goku flies over to the others near Frieza's ship. "I'm surprised you guys haven't started fighting yet," said Goku after landing in front of his friends. "Well I would have started fighting him if your friends wouldn't have told me to see why he's here!" said Vegeta. "You see Goku, I don't think Frieza would have came here on a ship like that or had a crash landing. I think he came here for another reason," said Piccolo. "Well then lets see what he came to Earth for." Goku walks over to Frieza and helps him to his feet. "So tell me why are you here?" asked Goku. "I need you help. You're the only one that I think can help me. You see the real reason I wanted to use the dragon balls wasn't to rule the universe. I wanted the power to stop something more powerful than me." he said. "Then why in the he!! Did you kill all of the Namks and killed me!" yelled Vegeta. "If I didn't act like a killer then my men would have told him what I was doing, and I didn't know if he was watching me."  
"Tell me Frieza who is this guy and why are you so scared of him?" asked Goku. "You see his name is Cold Spike my uncle." "What you have an Uncle!" yelled Krillin. "Oh no I know of this guy he's the leader of the Icejin Council!" said a shocked Vegeta. "That's right Vegeta knows what I'm talking about but I should inform you and your friends about him. Cold Spike is the leader of my planets law. He made the council and he is the one that made me and the others take over planets for power. My People where of a peaceful race with honor. Never wanting power or control of others. Until he the first Icejin to transform. He took everything from me my friends and loved ones all of them gone. He will kill the weak so the strong could live on." Frieza was crying even the strongest in the universe has something to cry over.  
"I can't believe he's crying I never knew he had feelings like this maybe he's not so cold hearted," said Vegeta. "Yeah well I would never have guest you would say something like that." said Krillin. "Oh shut up!" yelled Vegeta. "Frieza I know its hard but you have to tell us everything about Cold Spike and the council." said Goku. The others where in a bit of shock from what was going on at that moment. Frieza whipped his eyes. "I'll start from the beginning. Four years before my race or me started to take over planets Cold Spike left the planet to train. When he came back he transcend to the Forth from a form no Icejin could be born in. You see we can only downgrade in forms so we wont break things from out power. Anyway the people thought it as a sign and put him in command of the planet. When he came to power like I said he killed all the weak using a new technology called a scouter to read power levels so he knew who would live and who would die. But the thing that he did next will always get to me. He started an army I was going out with a female Icejin named Sinoa. I loved her. One day we were out at a meadow having lunch. That day we got closer than ever. We were making love when I herd a voice say, "Only the weak fall in love." and I was pulled off of her. Cold Spike made me train and then train others in a group of assassins."  
"That's wrong you shouldn't have to be taken away from the one that you truly love." said Bulma. Frieza nod and continued his story. "My father, brother and I train the assassins they where the strongest of the army. I must warn you that they are coming after me. They're five of them. Their names are Blizzar, Black Ice Tsumetai, Aurora, and Zero. All of them are strong and maybe stronger than me. I know we can beat them but the council members Sokkenai, Yuki, even Sinoa my old love, and soon to be my father King Cold, and brother Cooler are going to be hard to beat. I fear that if we do beat them we will have to fight Cold Spike, and I've herd that he can go to a fifth from but never seen it. I don't want to kill them but we have to save everyone and everything." Frieza lowered his head in sadness. "I'm in. I'll help you Frieza," said Goku. "Me too." "And me." said Gohan and Krillin. "All of us will help," said Piccolo with Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu behind him. "How about you Vegeta?" asked Goku. "Errr...Alright I'll help but only to get revenge for my people's death."  
Frieza smiled from the new friends he has gained. Now all he has to do is get the tracer out of him and find a new place to live. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3: An Ice jin for Dinner  
  
"Well what are you going to do now Frieza where are you going to live?" asked Goku. "Well first I want to know do any of you know anyone that can help me get this tracer out of my bionic parts." "I can get it out and I can make you look better too," said Bulma. "What! I forbids you to help this Icejin!" yelled Vegeta. "Why? Are you worried about me or something Vegeta?" Bulma teased. "No! I don't want you to help him. I want you to help me make the gravity in the ship go up to 500 times normal gravity!" "What!? Vegeta you could kill yourself from that!" yelled Bulma. "Fine I'll just have to ask your father then." "Why do you want to train like that Vegeta?" asked Goku. "If I can train that hard I can become a Super Saiyan. Plus it will help us if the assassins or the council shows up." "Good idea. We should all train to become stronger," said Frieza. "Well then we should all go train." said Piccolo. "Hay Piccolo why don't you come over tomorrow and train with us?" asked Goku. "Sure why not." "I'm going to train at Master Roshies," said Krillin. "Me and Chiaotzu will train alone," said Tien. "Well I'm going to the gym," said Yamcha. They all flew off all that was left was Goku, Gohan, Frieza, Vegeta, and Bulma.  
"So where are you going to stay?" asked Bulma looking at Vegeta. "I'll stay at your place and train in the ship." "Good then we can get to know each other better." she smiled. "It looks like she likes you Vegeta." smiled Frieza. "Shut the hell up." Vegeta snapped. "So where are you going to stay Frieza?" asked Goku. "He can stay with a friend of mine. She'll like to have him stay but not until tomorrow. I have to call her tonight to tell her," said Bulma. "Well then you can stay with us tonight," said Goku. "Thank you for your kindness. Now lets go so I can get this tracer out." "Ok." said Bulma. Goku, Gohan and Frieza fly into the air. "Hay Vegeta can you carry me to my house? You know I can't fly," she asked kindly. "Errr. Alright hold on to me it's going to be a fast ride," said Vegeta not liking the idea.  
They landed out side Capsule Corp. Bulma smiled and winks at Vegeta. "Thank you Vegeta I loved the flight. Vegeta blushed and was angry. "Stop that you're getting on my nerves. "Oh come on Vegeta I think she likes you." Frieza starts to laugh. "Err..." Vegeta walked off angry at Frieza's jokes. Bulma takes Frieza into the lab to work on him. Goku and Gohan wait for them to get done. Vegeta was in Dr. Brief's lab. "I want you to make the ships gravity go up to 500 times normal." "I can't do that it would kill you." Vegeta powers up and yells at the good Doctor. "Alright I'll do it just don't break anything." Vegeta smiles and walks out of the lab.  
Sometime later Goku and Gohan walk into the lab to check on Frieza. When they open the door their jaws dropped. "Frieza is that you," said Goku. Frieza has on a black tank top and black jean pants. His metal on his arm and head where of special space titanium it was smooth and silver. His metal feet where made to look like a knights grave boots they where also made of the same silver metal. Frieza looked like something from a movie. "Why does he get to have black on and I don't!" yelled Vegeta looking in on them. "Well he is a different size than you," said Bulma. "Err... I'm going to train so don't bug me!" he stomps off. Bulma smiles, "Well you can go and come back tomorrow and I'll take you to your new home." Frieza nods, "Thank you. Well let's go Goku." Frieza, Goku, and Gohan fly home.  
*I hope Chichi doesn't get mad that I have a guest or that she gets mad that it's Frieza. I have a feeling Gohan told her about him. Oh boy I'm going to hear it when I get home." thought Goku. They landed out side of Goku's house. Goku opens the door and walks into the dinning room. "Honey I'm home." "Goku your home!" she hugs him. "Hi Mom." "Gohan!" Chi hi holds onto him. "Where have you been? I was worried about you. I don't want you to do that again ok." she said in a firm voice. "Chichi we have a guest he's going to stay the night with us. Then tomorrow morning he's going to go to his new place." "Sure but who is it?" "Well its Frieza." "What! Frieza! The guy that tried to kill you and my son. I don't think so," she yelled. "Please Chichi he's different now." "Yeah Mom, he came here for help or his uncle will kill him if he is found." "Please Miss. I wont make any trouble. I promise." said Frieza as he walked into the house. Chi hi looked at him and stared to feel sorrow for him. "Ok he can stay." "Okay you can stay," said Goku with a smile. "Well I hope you like fish with rice because that's what I'm fixing for dinner. "Sounds good to me," said Frieza.  
At dinner Goku was eating everything Chichi cooked. It had been a long time when Goku had a home cooked meal. Frieza shook his head smiling. The last time he saw someone eat like that was the Ginyu Force. "This is wonderful I love the way it tastes." said Frieza. "Thank you, your very kind." she smiled. As they ate Frieza told Chichi the story of why he came to Earth and what happen on his planet long ago. "My that is sad. Well I think you'll like it here. Lots of things to see, people to meet. Plus you look human with the clothes you have on, and you look like you where in a car accident with the metal plates. She said. "Thank you. I just hope this friend of Bulma's is as kind as you." Frieza smiled. "Thank you, you're very kind." Chichi looks at the clock. "Gohan its time for bed. I don't want you up late tonight. "Ok good night Mom, Dad. And good night Frieza." "Good night Gohan." said Chichi and Goku at the same time. Frieza smiled and said, "Good night Gohan." Gohan left the room. Frieza didn't expect that to happen it made him happy and yet sad at the same time. "He reminds me of my self when I was a young boy." "Yes he is kind and smart," said Chichi.  
"So Frieza tell me what are other planets like?" asked Chichi. "Well some planets are peaceful others are warlike. The some are like Earth a mix of peace and war." "I see. So what to the people look like?" she asked. "Some look like earthling with some differences like skin color, skin type. Things like that. Some are planets of just male or even female races." Well how so they reproduce?" asked Chichi. "Well some have both parts and others can reproduce on their own." he said. "Oh I see." She had a shocked look on her face. "So how do your people reproduce?" asked Goku "Goku I thinks that's too personal and embarrassing to ask." said Chichi. "Not at all on my planet we don't really mind. We reproduce like you. Some times with more than one person at the same time. Depending on the male and female." "I see. Well I'm glad that I had Gohan go to bed," said Chichi. Frieza laughed. "Yes well I changed after my uncle took over." "Well maybe one day Bulma will fix you and you will find a nice girl to live the rest of your life with," said Chichi. "Yeah and who knows this friend of Bulma's might be the right one." said Goku. Chichi hit him in the arm. "Now don't say that you don't want to give him the idea and have his feelings hurt!" "Okay, Okay!" he said. Frieza looked confused but shook his head. "Well it's late I think we should go to bed." said Chichi. "Where will I sleep?" asked Frieza. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom," said Goku. "Okay." Frieza walks up stairs to the guest bedroom. The room had a bed in the middle with an end table on one side with a clock on it. On the other side was a dresser with a closet next to it. Frieza got into bed and fell fast asleep. 


	4. Chaper Four

Chapter 4: A Girl Named Rain  
  
"This place looks like a dump," said Frieza with a backpack of clothes Bulma gave him. In front of him was an old house with some bad cracked brick walls. He walks up to the front door over it was a sine that said A Little Prick. He shook his head, *I can think of a few things wrong with that.* He thought. He open the door and walks in. The room had a desk with a computer on it and chairs on one side of the wall, on the other a TV. That was off. He saw two doorways one into a small room with a chair the other had a door to hide what was behind it.  
"I'm sorry but the shop is closed it will be open later." said a female voice. "No, I'm the roommate that Bulma called you about. "Oh yeah I'll be out in a bit." the voice came from the backroom. The light went off and the young woman stepped out. Frieza gasped as he saw her. She has on a black tank top, black jean shorts with the bottoms kind of cut up looking, fish net stockings, and black combat boots on. She has pale skin, black lipstick as well as black eyes and hair. On her left arm was a long dragon tattoo raped down her arm. To him she looked like an Icejin. "You must be Frieza right?" she asked in a soft voice. "Yes I am." he answered softly. I'm Rain. Its nice to meet you." she held out her hand. "Its nice to meet you too Rain." he gently grabs her hand and lightly kisses it. Rain blushes she has never met a guy that did that before.  
She snaps out of it seeing his head and arm are metal. "So what happen to you?" "Oh this, I got in a car accident. I'm also metal from the waist down," he said sadly. "Oh you poor thing it must be hard for you." she got close to him. "Well don't worry if I know Bulma she'll find away to make you full functional again." she said in a bit of a sexy voice. Frieza had to step back never had he see a woman like this before. "Y...Yes well I hope so too." he stammered. She smiles at him, "Well I'll show you around. This is my waiting room I own a tattoo and piercing shop. That back room is my work room." Frieza looked at all the posters on the wall. He stops at one that has a Vampire biting in the neck of a naked woman, but the woman was smiling as if she enjoyed it. "Do you like that? I drew it its part of my Vampire Love Collection." Frieza nods. "That's a good drawing. I've never seen anything like it." "Thanks." she smiled.  
She opens the door to the backroom it was just a hall way on the far end was a door to the bathroom. "This use to be part of the living room but I cut it off to make room for my work area." she said. Frieza nods. They went to every room in the house Finally she showed him to his room on the second floor. The room had some of her drawing on the wall. A bed on the far end of the room with an end table next to it. One Door was to the bathroom and the other to a closet. The closet was next to a dresser with a 27" TV. On it, as well as a VCR next to it.  
"You can sleep here, and you can watch what ever you want on the TV." she said kindly. "Thank you," he said softly. "But you will have to pay 200 dollars a month." "Well I don't have a job but I can find one." he said. "Yes well I have some friends you can work with. Tell me can you sing in a goth voice?" she asked. "I can try." He clears his throat and starts to sing one of his favorite songs.  
"You know you will die,  
You see your life-passing bye.  
The dead of night is the time,  
When they feed your life is mine!"  
She smiled. "Yes I think you'll do just fine. I'll let you meet them later but tonight I think we should get to know each other." "Okay, I think that would be fine." he was smiling and blushing at the same time. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: Blizzar...The Fight Begins  
  
Fire burning bright in the sky.  
See the people running from them.  
The pyros are out so LET EM' BURN!  
  
Let em' burn let em' burn  
Heart of fire burning (Let em' burn)  
The pyros are running (Let em' burn)  
See the flames in the sky  
Let em' burn Let em' burn  
  
Frieza is now in a band with a group called Disaster Area. Frieza is lead singer of the new band. Now it's the most wanted CD in West City. But not all is well. Deep in space a ship comes closer to earth.  
"Lord Cold Spike I will be at the planet soon." said the blue skin Icejin. "Good Blizzar. I'm glad you found him. When you land I want you to kill him and any others that get in your way." said the evil Cold Spike. "Yes Sir I understand." he said sadly.  
Back on Earth Frieza was trying out a new song with his band. "I can feel him but it can't be can it." "Frieza are you ok your trembling?" said a concern Rain. "Yes I'll be fine I have to go I need to see a few friends." "Ok but don't be to long." She said in an upset voice. "Don't worry I'll be back soon. Tell the guys I had to do, and will continue tomorrow." he smiled at her to try to hide his fear. "Ok I will." she hugs him. "Good bye." "Good-bye Rain" then he left.  
"Frieza what is that power it feels almost like you but stronger." said Goku. "It's Blizzar one of the assassins he's coming for me." All of the Z fighters where are the look out talking about the new power coming to the Earth. "Do you think he could join us?" asked Gohan. "No he has a job to do if he fails or joins he dies," said an upset Frieza. "Yeah, but he's hear how can Cold Spike get him?" asked Krillin. Remember when Bulma took out the tracer in me. Well she found a bomb too. I have a feeling if we fight the Assassins will have to kill them before Cold Spike triggers the bomb. Errr!! Damn you Cold Spike how can you do this to us!" yelled the angry Frieza. "Don't worry if they die we can bring them back with the Dragon balls." said Goku. "No." "What!?" All of them looking at Frieza in shock. "They have honor so they would want to stay dead."  
Frieza tried to hold back from crying. "If they die the will have to stay dead. I know they would want it that way." Goku put his hand on Frieza's shoulder. "Everything will be fine. I know it. We have to get ready. He'll be here soon." "Right." said the others. "I'll get some senzu beans from Korin we may need them." said Krillin. "Right will meet you there." Then they flew off to the landing area of Blizzar's ship.  
"When do you think he'll be here?" asked Gohan. "He should be here anytime now. We should keep our power levels low so his scouter won't go off." said Frieza. All but Vegeta nod. "I'm not taking orders from you but I'll lower it anyway. I don't want this guy to know how much this prince has improved over time." Vegeta had that cocky look on his face as well as the smirk. All Goku could do was shake his head with shame at Vegeta's attitude. "Look the ship is here." Krillin pointed at the small space ship.  
The ship landed not far from them. "Do you guys feel that? My God it's powerful. I...I don't know... if we can win." stammered a scared Krillin. "I say we go attack him head on he wouldn't expect it!" said Vegeta. "No! He is an assassin and well trained. He expects the unexpected," said Frieza. "Then we do something he would never expect." said Goku. "What do you have in mind Dad?" asked Gohan. "Well will just..."  
Back at the ship Blizzar steps out looking for high power levels. "Strange I can't get a reading on him. What the...!" The scouter beeps and points to behind him. Goku and the others where behind him. "How did you get behind me?" asked a shocked Blizzar. "My trick Instant Transmition." said Goku Blizzar smiled. "Well then I'll have to watch out for that. So you must be the saiyan that almost killed Frieza." Blizzar had more of a wicked tone to his voice. "Where is Frieza anyway? I want to fight him."  
Frieza stepped forward. "What is wrong with you Blizzar your not your..." But before Frieza can say any more Blizzar shot an energy blast at him. Frieza smacked the blast away from him. "I don't know what's wrong but this isn't the Blizzar I know." That's right Frieza I'm not. Master Cold Spike has gotten rid of my feelings and now I feel great. I don't have to worry about killing you." "Shut up and fight then! In second thought fight me!" yelled Vegeta. "Oh the Saiyan Prince wants to play so be it weakling lets play." 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6: Vegeta Fights...Lost Sisters?  
  
"Brother do you think you'll ever become a Super Saiyan?" "Yeah do you Brother?" asked two young saiyan girls. One had long Black hair and the other short red hair. The one with black hair was 6 and the other was 5 years old. "Well I am the prince of the saiyans," said a 10-year-old Vegeta. "I promise I will become a Super Saiyan, and I will crush the council and all of the Icejins," said Vegeta. "Yes but Brother you have to leave on a mission. Please be safe." "Yes we will be here waiting for you." the two girls hugged Vegeta. "I will return to you again my sisters."  
Sometime later on a small planet. "Prince Vegeta I'm sorry to report but your home planet has been destroyed," said a voice on his scouter. Vegeta had a look of sadness. "They are gone my family is gone. Frieza I will kill you and any Icejin that is working for the council."  
Back to the battle area Vegeta starts to power up "I will kill you and any Icejin that want to fight me. I will kill you all for what you did to my people and my family!" said a very pissed Vegeta. "Well I have someone you should meet." said Blizzar, "Dusk, Moon come out. I have someone for you to fight."  
Just then two young saiyan women step out of the ship. One had long black hair and black eyes she had on a blue cap, and a black saiyan uniform but no armor. Her name is Dusk. The other had all but a small part of her red hair buzzed. She had on a green tank top that showed her belly, as well as skintight black pants with a gun holder belt. The tattoo of the moon on her arm hinted her name to be Moon. But none of them had the saiyan tail. When Moon's dark green eyes open she saw in shock. "Brother is that you?" she said. "Vegeta is it you brother?" asked the shocked Dusk. "Yes my sisters it is me." Said Vegeta with a look of sadness and yet joy on his face.  
"Oh no not two more man now we have two more Vegetas to deal with." Said Krillin. "No I don't think so. They don't look like normal saiyan warriors." Said Goku. "Yeah well this is just a shock to me." Said Yamcha eyeing the one with the red hair. "Well so much for a reunion the royal family. Now I want you two to kill your brother now!" Said the evil Blizzar.  
"I will not fight them. I only want to fight you, you evil bastard. But one thing what happen to your tails?" asked Vegeta. "Well we did not lost it in battle you see the Icejins took it off so we can no longer transform. They think if we did we could kill them in ape form." Said Dusk.  
Now Vegeta was really pissed off. "One thing you never do is taken off a saiyans tail with out a battle. You have striped them of pride. Now I will kill you!" Yelled Vegeta as he flew at Blizzar. Vegeta tries to punch him but Blizzar was too fast for him to hit. "Its that all you can do Vegeta well its my turn." Blizzar fades behind Vegeta and punches him in the back breaking his armor. "Aaaguh!" he screamed as he spit up blood. "Now, now Vegeta I will kill you slowly so I can hear you scream in pain." He had an evil grin.  
"No! Brother!" Dusk flew to him and punches Blizzar back. "Leave my brother alone." Said Dusk as she powered up. "Well then your fried from your job" Blizzar start an energy attack. "Dusk go now I don't want him to kill you." "No Brother I will protect you." "I can't take this its my turn to fight!" Piccolo flew in just in time to pull Vegeta and Dusk out of the way of the blast. "Are you ok?" He asked Dusk looked at him she was in shock and yet she felt something more. "Ye.yes. Thank you." She stammered. "Krillin give Vegeta a senzu bean." "No I don't want one of those dishonorable things." Said Vegeta. "Well then I'll just save it." Said Krillin. "So are you going to fight me Namek?" Said Blizzar. Piccolo stands up, "The name is Piccolo, and I'm ready to go at it." Piccolo tosses his turban and cap away. Piccolos not in the mood for games he's going to go all out. And he's going to give Blizzar a fight for his life. 


End file.
